Long Lost Love
by bigtimerushfics
Summary: Were Logan & Kendall meant to be or is it simply another teenage relationship?
1. Chapter 1  Kendall's POV

Kendall's POV (Point Of View)

"Okay honey, do you have everything?" Mom asked me as I put on my backpack.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright Kendall! Good luck on your first day of grade 12 and your new school." Her eyes were shimmering with excitement. I wasn't sure if she was going to hug me or start crying… maybe both.

As I expected, she pulled me into a big bear hug, squeezing me until I couldn't breathe.

"Mom… It's just school." I said as I gently pulled away.

"I know but… big things happen in grade 12." She had a weird look on her face that confused me. What big things? It's just grade 12. Just another year of high school. Yes, there's graduation, but by the look on her face, something told me that she meant other big things.

"COME ON!" Katie yelled. "I'm going to be late for school. Let's go!" And she pushed me out the door.

As we were walking to school, questions kept running through my head. What was this new school going to be like? Any interesting kids? But more importantly, what big things were going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2 Logan's POV

Logan's POV (Point Of View)

"Okay honey, do you have everything?" Mom asked.

"I sure do!" I patted my backpack, which was pushed tightly against my back.

"Great! Then I guess you're off. Good luck, sweetie." She gently pinched my cheeks as I smiled. "I hope you enjoy the new school!"

And with a smile, I was out the door.

Starting grade 12 wasn't that big a deal since I already took some grade 12 courses last year. Some call me a smarty, or a genius. I skipped grade 10 because the teachers thought the work wasn't hard enough for me. I didn't want to skip, I wanted to feel like a normal teenager. I guess I can be smart, but people often forget that I also want to have fun. I hope my new friends will realize that…

My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly fell flat on the ground.

"Dude, watch where you're going next time." A tall blonde boy, about my age, got up from the pavement. As he was picking up his books, I couldn't help but stare. He was so… beautiful.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: I'm gay. My parents don't know and I'd like to keep it that way. They wouldn't approve anyway. Actually, now that I think of it, no one knows. I never told anyone and I try not to make it obvious. That's why I never dated any guys before. I guess I'm just scared.

"Uh… hello? Dude?" He was standing in front of me as he held his hand at my face, ready to help me up. I quickly shook myself and took his hand.

"Sorry about that, I… uh, I was just… thinking and, uh…" Okay, I guess I'm shy in front of beautiful men.

"It's cool, happens to me all the time." He flashed me a perfect smile and winked.

I felt like melting.

Now that we were both standing, I could see his face properly. I was a little shorter than him. He had blonde hair that would shine in the sun and fly in the wind. His piercing eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. He wore a green t-shirt, matching his eyes, with a black jacket. His jeans were a dark-ish blue, somewhat grey.

"I'm Logan." I blurted out. Wow, I never knew I could be THIS shy… did he even understand me?

He laughed a little. "I'm Kendall." Suddenly the smile on his face turned into a worried look.

He checked his watch and patted my back. "Hey look, it was nice talking to you, but school starts in 10 minutes. I can't be late on my first day!" And he ran off into some bushes.

Bushes? What school did he go to? Something about him was mysterious and intriguing. Maybe I would see him around.

I was so star struck by Kendall; I didn't even notice that I also had school that started in 10 minutes. I'm never late for school! And being late on the first day? What kind of impression would that make?

I quickly gathered my books, which were still on the floor, and ran all the way to school.

For the whole run, I couldn't help but think of Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3 Kendall's POV

Ow, that bush had something sharp in it.

OW! And that one.

Ugh, I hate bushes.

This way was supposed to be faster, but instead I got poked a million times by sharp bushes. What a great way to start off the school year.

After 10 minutes of pain, I finally get to the other side… and there's the school! I knew this would work.

I check my watch and find out that I have about 2 minutes before classes start. What classes do I even have? I take my schedule out of my pocket and open it up. It's all crumpled and a little hard to read. This is a fine example of how unorganized I am.

Math. That's my first class? Ugh, great, I'll start my day with something boring.

When I get to the class on time, I skip to the only empty seat. I take out my math book, and let out a moan of anger. It's muddy. My book must have fallen in the mud when I bump into Logan.

Logan… Boy did he leave an impression on me. His chocolate brown eyes pierced into me like lasers. He was so… beautiful.

"Mr. Knight, would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Worn, my math teacher, asked.

"Uh… no, sir." That was stupid. Saying no to a teacher? My head was in the clouds.

"No? Then maybe you'd like to go to the office." He looked way too angry to argue with. I took my dirty math book along with my backpack and ran out of the room. Wow, that was embarrassing.

On my way to the office I kept thinking about Logan. He just can't leave my mind. I thought it was cute how shy he was. I wonder what school he goes to.

If you haven't noticed already, I'm gay. My family knows, but they don't approve. They think it's just a phase and I'll snap out of it soon. But I know it's not a phase. Other than my family, no one else knows. I don't tell my friends since they'll probably make fun of me. That's why I never dated any guys before. I guess I'm just scared.

When I finally end up finding the principal's office, I slowly open the door and walk in.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk asks me, obviously not amused by my presence.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I got sent to the office by Mr. Worn." I fidget with the keys in my jacket pocket. It's way too early to be in trouble! Normally I don't care if I'm in trouble or not – Not that I get into a lot of trouble, I just stand up for what I believe – but it's 20 minutes into the first day of school and I'm already sitting in the principal's office. What an impression I've made.

The woman gestures at me to take a seat, so I sit on the chair closest to the front desk. If I'm going to be sitting here for god knows how much time, I would at least appreciate some entertainment… if I ever get some.

"Carlos Garcia. I-" A boy, my age, said to the lady at the desk. She looked even more annoyed to see him.

"You don't even need to say it. I saw what you did. Take a seat." She gestured at him also. He runs to the seat beside me, with a wide grin on his face, and sits down. He's happier than one should be for getting in trouble. I wonder what he did.

He looks at me for a couple seconds before putting on a helmet. A helmet? Where did he get the helmet? And why was he wearing a helmet in school?

He noticed I was staring. "Oh this?" He says. "This is helmet. I'm Carlos." His grin is wider than it has ever been.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kendall. So what are you in here for?" I'm curious. He seems like an interesting guy.

"Public affection." He says, taping his helmet.

"So you kissed a girl in the hallway and got in trouble? Wow, that's harsh." I kind of feel bad for the kid. I never heard of a school that doesn't allow kissing.

He laughs. "No, see that's the problem. I kissed a guy. James Diamond." My face freezes. "Well, actually he kissed me. But you know how it is." He elbows me a little, still carrying his smile.

"So… you're gay?" I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but the tone of my voice sounded rough.

"Yeah. What? You've never heard of gays?" His smile fades. Uh-Oh, I offended him. I should tell him I'm gay too. I know I normally don't tell my friends, but he would understand. And there's something about him that makes me feel like I can trust him; he sends a warm vibe.

"No, uh, actually, I'm gay myself." I blush.

He turns to me and his grin is back. "Awesome! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He winks. I hope he doesn't. He better not. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm new to this school. But I did meet a really amazing guy this morning. His name is Logan." I don't know why I'm telling him all my secrets; I should really shut up right now.

"Logan? Logan Mitchell? Brown hair, kind of short, dark brown eyes, geek?" Geek? Well, I guess he did look like the smart type, but geek wouldn't be the right word.

"Yeah, that sounds like him. You know him?" I'm intrigued now. I'd really love to know more about Logan.

"Not really, but he's in my science class. He's also new to the school." Logan Mitchell goes to THIS school? The same school as me?

He sees me blushing and adds, "Maybe I'll help you two get together." Carlos winks again.

"But he's probably not gay." My smile fades.

"I can't be sure, but he was writing a guys name all over his science book. I think it was 'Kenny'."

Kenny? Who's that? He probably likes another guy. I have no chance.

"James Diamond." A tall brown-haired guy stands in front of the desk. Oh, so this must be James.

"You and Carlos must report to the principal in that room." She points to a room down the hall. Carlos hits me in the back and winks. Then he gets up, pats his helmet and leaves the room with James.

"Um, excuse me, but how long do I have to stay here?" I ask the women at the desk. She doesn't even look up at me, "You're free to go."

I check my watch; I haven't realized that it's already been 40 minutes. Well, now I know that Logan loves another guy and I'm not allowed to kiss in the hallway. 40 minutes well spent, I think sarcastically.

I get up and head to the door. Just as I'm about to leave, a boy runs past me, pushing me to the side.

"Logan Mitchell." I turn around the second I hear those words. And I see him, yes, that's the same Logan I saw outside.

Logan Mitchell. Those words run perfectly through my mind. And right before I leave the room, he looks back at me with those amazing eyes.

My heart skips a beat before melting completely.


	4. Chapter 4 Logan's POV

"Logan Mitchell." I say to the lady at the front desk. This is so not me. Being in trouble on the first day? What was happening to me?

I was in science, listening to the teacher, and my mind started to wander off a little. Next thing I knew, the teacher was calling on me. To be honest, I was thinking about Kendall. Those green eyes of him looking into my eyes made my whole body melt.

And now I was in trouble. I did not have patience right now. I didn't want to be seen in the principal's office this early. I feel bad for the kid I blew off at the door… I hit him pretty hard. Maybe I should apologize to him.

As I look back, I see him. Kendall! That Kendall. The same Kendall I saw outside. The same Kendall with those green eyes and blonde hair. Yes, I'm sure of it.

But before I can apologize, he runs out of the room. Did I scare him away?

"Excuse me… Mr. Mitchell?" I've been spacing out for so long; I haven't noticed the lady at the desk was talking to me. "Please take a seat."

I sit down on the chair closest to the door. Maybe Kendall would come back.

"Mr. Belt isn't in his office." A boy says to the lady at the desk. I think his name is Carlos; he was in my science class. He saw me writing down 'Kenny' all over my notebook.

Oh, Kenny is Kendall's nickname. I kind of made one up for him, without him knowing. I guess I find it cute.

Carlos sits down beside me and winks at me. A tall boy with dark brown hair follows him and sits beside him.

"So you're Logan Mitchell." Carlos says, still winking. I noticed something weird about him; He was wearing a helmet. Who brings a helmet to school?

"Uh, yeah! That's me." I smile at him, since I'm trying to make new friends. He seems nice after all.

"I'm Carlos; I was in your science class. I saw you writing 'Kenny' all over your notebook. What's that about?" He winks again. This dude seems like a people-person.

Okay he's seen me dreaming and practically drooling over a guy named Kenny. It's obvious to him that I'm gay. And plus, I'm horrible at lying.

I blush a little. "Yeah, um… I'm kind of-"

He stops me. "Gay? Yeah, I figured." I blush even harder. "Don't worry dude, I won't tell anyone. I'm also gay. And so is James." Carlos points to the dark brown-haired boy sitting beside him and James waves.

Well, even though my biggest secret was reveal to a helmet-dude that I don't even know, at least he understands. I didn't think I would ever meet another gay, especially in a high school in Minnesota. It just didn't seem like it would ever happen. But now I have a little more hope.

"So… who's Kenny?" Carlos asks.

"Oh… He's a guy I know. I saw him outside the school when we bumped into each other. He was…" I couldn't find the right words. Carlos' and James' eyes were shimmering with excitement. "But… He's probably not gay."

"You never know." Carlos winks at me, as if he knew something I didn't. This kid sure is weird. A good kind of weird.

"So, when do we meet Kenny?" James' grin is spread from ear to ear.

"Kendall. His real name is Kendall. And he probably forgot me already. It's no big deal."

The lunch bell rings and I get up to leave without saying anything else. I don't even bother looking back to Carlos or James. I need to find Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5 Kendall's POV

"Make a move! Come on, Kendall. It's not that hard." James was insisting while Carlos nodded.

"But he's so…" Beautiful? Perfect? Yeah.

I have to admit, I'm not the shy type. When I want something, I let people know. I'm not scared to stand up for myself. But this is different. It would hurt a thousand times more if Logan rejected me than it would for anyone else.

"We already know he's into you! He was writing your nickname all over his notebook." Carlos says as a takes a big bite from his sandwich.

"Nickname?" I don't have a nickname. No one ever gave me one; I was always 'Kendall' to everyone.

"Well he gave you one: Kenny." Kenny… That's cute.

"Umm… Kendall?" I turn around to see Logan standing in front of me with his hands behind his back and his cheeks flushed red. Boy, was I happy to see him!

"Logan!" I get up from the cafeteria chair way too fast which causes me to stumble over my chair. Logan catches me and pulls me back up.

"Thanks." I smile at him and I can see his eyes shinning in the sunlight that's reflecting from the windows. He looks even more beautiful than he did that morning.

"No problem!" He blushes a little harder and looks down at his shoes. I guess I'm not the only shy one.

"So, can we talk?" I ask him. My heart is racing and my palms are sweating. 'I can do this.' I think to myself.

"Sure. In private?" Logan asks. He knows the rule about gays in this school. If anyone hears our conversation, we might get in big trouble.

I think for a couple seconds. Where could we talk privately? It's a high school; there are kids everywhere all the time. Then it hits me.

"Come." I take Logan by the arm and speed walk down the hall. If I ran, it would be too obvious. I hear him whimpering a little so I ease up on my grip.

When we reach the end of the hall, I stop in front of the janitor's closet and open the door. I push Logan in the dark room, run inside and finally close the door before anyone sees us.

Well, it works in movies.

I feel around the walls for a light switch. It takes me a couple of minutes before I find it and click it open. Logan looks around, confused a little. In the closet there's a bunch of cleaning things: A vacuum, a broom, a mop, and some towels. The closet is small enough for only us. Thank god I'm not claustrophobic.

"So Logan," Logan stops searching around the closet and looks directly at me. "I have… Um… something to… ask you."

Logan looks at me blankly. He's waiting for me to continue. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well… I heard… I mean, I saw… I mean… That morning… I… Will you…" It's never been this bad. I need to get myself together. My heart is ready to explode out of my chest and thoughts are racing through my mind. This never happens when I ask girls out. Normally I'm confident.

I take one last look at Logan, who is blushing again, close my eyes and hold my breath.

"Logan, will you be my boyfriend?" The words rush out of my mouth so fast. I'm not sure if he even understood me, since I barely understood myself. I slowly open my eyes and freeze at his expression. He's blank and a little confused.

Is this bad? Well… it doesn't look good, that's for sure. A million possibilities come to mind. All the thing he could answer. Will he reject me? Is he tricking me? Is this some kind of joke? Where are the hidden cameras? Will I be on TV in one of those shows that play tricks on random strangers?

He stars at me for a couple minutes until he finally says, "You stole my question." He cracks a smile.

I let out a breathe I forgot I was holding and my heart starts beating again. Before I can think of anything else, Logan pushes me against the wall and his lips explode against mine. A couple cleaning cans fall on the floor. His lips are soft and his warm skin on me makes me shiver a little. I'm kissing Logan Mitchell. I still can't believe it and its happening.

And before I know it, he slowly pulls away. He licks his lips and blushes.

The bell rings and our smiles fade. We need to get out of the closet before anyone sees us.

Suddenly, we hear a bang against the door. "OW!" A very familiar voice says. "Watch what you're doing!" Another familiar, deeper, voice shouts.

I creek the door open to see Carlos and James glued against the door. Logan and I exchange a glance, shaking our heads.

Carlos and James look up at us, smiling innocent smiles.


	6. Chapter 6 Logan's POV

**Author's Note:**

**When you see _*heart*_ there's supposed to be a heart, but fan fiction doesn't allow the heart to show up.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

As I was sitting in English class, a small note was thrown onto my desk. I look behind me to the sender, and giggle. The note says:

_"Meet me after __school at the pizza place across the street._

_I hope you like the outdoors ;)_

_- Kenny *heart"_

I smile to myself as I reply to the note:

_"Should I be scared or excited? ;)_

_- Logie *heart*"  
><em>

I fold the note in two and sneak it behind me. I feel Kendall grabbing it and I can hear the paper crackling as he opens it. A minute later, there's another note on my desk:

_"Both._

_See you there, love_

_- Kenny *heart*"_

A rush of excitement overwhelms me. I wonder what he has planned for us. Whatever it is, I know it's going to be great.

The bell rings and school is officially over! This has been a weird day. Not the mention kissing Kendall. But that part was the best part of the day. I'm sure even the week. Or month. Possibly even the year. 'Okay, don't get too caught up, Logan.' I think to myself. After all, it's date time!

I've been thinking so much about the date that I haven't noticed everyone in the class left. Kendall was poking and nudging me until I snapped out of it.

"You okay?" He asks, his green eyes searching my face.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." I get up from my seat and pack my things up. As we're walking out of class, I could feel the cold stare of the teacher. I guess the way we were looking at each other was a little suspicious.

When we're finally out of the class, Kendall whispers, "I have to drop my sister off at home before we can do anything. So you walk to the pizza place and I'll be there in 15 minutes. See you there!" And he runs off. I watch him until he turns the corner and he's out of my sight. I figure since I have 15 minutes before he get to the pizza place, and since I don't want to stay in that crowded, smelly place, I'll spend 10 minutes at the library, doing some homework.

When 10 minutes pass, I pack up my things and leave the library. All of my homework, done! They don't give much homework on the first day, and I already did all this stuff last year.

I run out of the school and into the sidewalk, ready to cross. When the light turns red, I run across the street and into the pizza place. I look at my watch; Alright, I'm on time.

I take the cleanest seat and start looking around for Kendall. The doors rush open and Kendall walks in. He immediately finds me and signals me to come outside. I would have run to him, but that would have been a little obvious. This place is filled with high school kids.

"Come." Kendall takes my arm and starts running, pulling me behind him. I can't help but think of when I kissed him. I pick up my speed so that Kendall doesn't have to drag me, and soon enough, I'm running beside him; though he's still holding onto my arm.

After 10 minutes of running to some unknown place, he stops me and turns to face me. I look back into his eyes. Every time I look into his eyes, I get distracted.

"No peeking!" Before I can question anything, he pulls a blind fold over my head and covers my eyes. "You can't see, right? No lying!" He has excitement in his voice, like a 10 year old on Christmas morning.

"Unless you're talking about everything being black; no I can't see anything." He giggles a little and so do I. He starts gently pushing me and leading me. After a short period of time, he stops me. "Are you ready?" I can hear him silently clapping his hands like a child. I like seeing this side of him.

"I… I think so." I'm not quite sure what to expect. I'm still excited, though.

He takes his time taking off my blind fold, teasing me. When he finally takes it off, I stare at the beautiful scene in front of me for minutes.

Kendall brought me to a beautiful park. The grass that is spread all over the park is as green as can be, and there are gorgeous trees and flowers making patterns around the park. Behind the park, there is a small forest. Not the creepy kind, but the magic type. There are kids and parents running around, smiling and having fun. It's like something that would come right out of a movie. "It's, so… beautiful. Where did you find this place? Why haven't I heard of it?" I feel like I've been missing out on something.

"My mom used to bring me here when I was younger. Not a lot of people know about it because they want to preserve it. That's why it's always been so beautiful." I turn around to face him; our faces so close. "I knew you'd like it."

Kendall pulls me into a passionate kiss, lasting longer than I saved a breath for. As he slowly pulls away, he takes me by the hand and starts running into the field. When he finds a perfect and silent spot – without any running kids – he sits down and I follow, since his hand is still clasped in mine. It feels good to show our love, without others judging us or the fear to get caught.

He pulls out from behind him a picnic basket. I'm surprised I didn't notice that when we were running to this place. It was his eyes! They distracted me again.

A picnic in a beautiful park with Kendall Knight.

For the whole date, we talk, laugh, eat and kiss. It was really great getting to know Kendall.

"It's starting to get dark. We should head out." Kendall's voice sounds concerned.

"What's the rush? It's only 7pm." It was barely dark. The sun was setting.

"No, Logan, you don't understand. We need to leave, NOW." Kendall gathers all his things and gets up. I stare at him in confusion. "NOW, Logan." He's pleading. What was going on?

"Okay, fine," I get up. I shouldn't ruin this perfect day. "Let me just throw my garbage out."

I run to the garbage can. The closest garbage can was all the way at the other side of the park. I don't know what Kendall was talking about, but I should listen to him.

As I reach the trash can, and throw my things out, I feel a set of hands grabbing me by the neck. I squirm and shout, but nothing comes out.

And before I knew it, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7  Kendall's POV

As I pace from side to side, I keep checking my watch. We should have been home already. This place is nice in the afternoon, but at night…

Wait – Where's Logan? He's been gone for 10 minutes. It takes 2 minute to get to the garbage. What if… No. No, that can't be. No. I need to go check.

I run to the trash can, and notice that everyone in the park has left. They must have all heard the stories also.

When I get to the garbage, I see no Logan. I just see some new dents on the can and small traces of blood. My heart sinks. I know what was going on. I know what happened to Logan. There's no denying it anymore.

Right before I leave the park, something shinning in the grass catches my eye. I bend down and grab it. It's a necklace. It's gold; real gold. It has a little round charm at the bottom with an engraftment. I take a napkin out of my picnic basket to wipe the little drips of blood that's covering the writing. When I can finally read it, I whisper the words out loud: _Logan Mitchell_. It's Logan's. I search the necklace to find any more clues, but that's all I can find. I quickly stuff the necklace in my jean pocket and run out of the park, all the way home.

At home, my mom and Katie can tell something is up. They keep asking if I was alright. I want to tell them what happened with Logan, but my mom banned me from that park years ago – even though I still go – and going on a date with a boy? She wouldn't approve. It would only get me into more trouble. I can't get in trouble, I need to save Logan.

After dinner, I run up to my room and grab my phone. I quickly dial 9-1-1. I have to re-dial the number a couple of times since my hands are shaking and I can't seem to press the right numbers.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" A young lady asks me, in a calm voice.

"I want to report a missing person." My voice is shaking, just as much as my body.

"What is your name and the name of the missing person?"

"My name is Kendall Knight. My friend's name is Logan Mitchell." My voice cracks when I say his name. I can't imagine that it might be one of the last times I say it.

"Do you have any clues or pieces of information on the case that could help the police?" She asks, still calm. It's like she doesn't even care… She sounds like a robot.

"Well, he disappeared today at 6, in Central Way Park. The only evidence I found is his necklace, a little blood and some marks on the trash can where he was last seen. There was no one else in the park at that time, other than us." I can feel the tears in my eyes bubbling up, wanting to explode.

It was true, I wanted to explode. I want to cry and shout and scream until he came back. Until I knew Logan was safe, in my arms. I wanted to hear his angelic, shy voice. I wanted to touch his warm skin. I wanted to kiss his soft lips. I wanted to be able to hear his heart beat, and the way it got faster once I was near. I wanted to look into his beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to hold him, one more time.

"Okay thank you, we'll file a missing person case as soon as we can."

"Okay, but please hurry! He might not have much time." I pleaded, shaking.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the earliest we can file the case is in a month, maybe more. We have much more cases to take care of."

No. No. NO! "But you don't understand, I… He… HE'S IN DANGER!" I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't take it anymore. Tears started overflowing in my eyes, and draining out. I could feel the warm tears slowly make their way down my face, each of them sharp as a knife, dragging the pain along with them.

"I'm sorry, sir." The lady had no emotions.

I took the phone off my ear and ended the call. I hung my head down and buried my face in my hands, soaking my hands with my endless tears.

I couldn't let Logan die. I needed to do something.

The next day at school, I see James and Carlos in the hallway before the first bell. I told them to come to school early so that we could talk. I needed their help.

"You brought him WHERE?" James was yelling.

I pleaded him to calm down and be quiet. "I know it was stupid. But I didn't think THIS would happen. Yeah, I heard the stories, but it never happened to me, and I go there every weekend!" I was almost in tears again.

James made me realize something heart breaking: It was my fault. If I hadn't brought him to this dangerous place, he wouldn't be in this mess. It was my entire fault. I was the one to blame. Whatever was happening to Logan should have happened to me. I deserve it, not him.

"Okay, well what's done is done." Carlos patted James' back a little to calm him down. Then he looked at me, "Did you call the police?" His big brown eyes locked on me.

"Yes, and they gave me nothing but bad news." Before anyone could ask, I continued, "They said they could file a report for a missing person, but it would take a month or two." I could see that they were losing hope. I, on the other hand, was not.

After an awkward silence, James finally spoke, "Well, what are we going to do? I will not sit back and watch my best friend die!" James shouted and Carlos nodded roughly.

"But we need the police. They have all those cool gadgets and such. We're just a bunch of high school boys. We can't do anything without them." Carlos was losing more hope than James and I.

"Oh can't we?" I gave James and Carlos and mysterious look. They knew what I was trying to say, but by the look on their faces and their shaking heads, they didn't approve.

"Too risky, dude. We're talking about a killer here."

"James, are you going to let Logan die? We need to help him. We have no other choice." I wanted to stay strong, but tears were about to start streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't say 'Logan' and 'die' in the same sentence.

They both shook their heads.

I raised my eyebrows. "Then let's get started."


	8. Chapter 8 Logan's POV

I jolt upwards as my eye lids fly open.

Its grey everywhere. It looks like a prison. I'm lying on the cold, dark ground. I'm in a little room, with nothing but a chair and one window. Where am I? What is this place?

"Hello?" I call out. My voice bounces off the cement walls and echoes everywhere. "Kendall?" I'm trying to remember what happened. I recall being on that beautiful date with Kendall. Then he started to panic and I went to throw my things away. Just when I did so, I remember feeling two hands grab my neck and dragging me backwards. All of sudden, it was black.

And now I'm here.

Wherever 'here' is.

I begin to stand up as soon as I hear foot steps, but my body doesn't allow me to. Shots of pain run through every inch of my body. I let out a sharp gasp and squeal. The pain is nothing I've ever experienced in my life. I try to look on my arms and legs to see if I have any cuts or scars, but I see none. Although I do notice something is missing: My necklace. My grandma gave it to me before she passed away. It meant the world to me, and now I lost it.

Even though it did matter, the necklace was not my first priority. My body gets numb when an unknown door opens and a big, thick man walks in. His face was hideous, filled with scars. Once he stepped into the little square of light the only window in the room was providing, I noticed that he had scars everywhere. I could even see blood gushing out of the scars on his arms. I flinched at the sight.

He wore a black leather vest, with no sleeves. It looks like he cut them himself; they were all messy and screwed up. He had a dark blue bandana strapped to his forehead, which looked way too tight. And he was wearing black leather pants with rough leather boots. His clothes seemed tight on him; I could see his muscles sticking out.

"Well hello there." His voice was raspy and rough, as if he had a bad cough. He kept walking closer and closer to me, as I backed away slowly, still flat on the floor.

"W-who a-are y-you?" I managed to squeal in between jolts of pain.

"You don't need to know." He yelled at me. His voice echoed off the walls and hit me in the face. Great, I made it mad.

"W-what a-are…" I stopped myself and took a deep breath. I was scared as hell, but showing fear would only show him that I'm weaker than he thought. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, nothing." He said in a calm voice. "IF," he continued. I wish he would have stopped at 'nothing'. "You listen to me and do what I say." He points his finger at me.

"What do you even want from me?" I tried to yell, but not much would come out; only a faint scream.

"You and your little friend looked perfect for my next victims." A disgusted look was brought on my face.

"Leave Kendall out of this." I growled.

"I'm sorry, no can do. But please, enjoy the comforts of your new room." He closed in on me, and bent down. "It might be the last room you'll ever visit."

He then left the room, without saying another word.

Then it hit me: Kendall! He was in danger. BIG danger. I couldn't let this happen to him. But I was hopeless, stuck in this cage.

Another big shot of pain made me flinch. Every shot hurt more than the last. Again, I tried to get up, at least sit up, but nothing. My body wasn't listening.

So I lay there, screaming from the pain; only to hear my own voice, over and over again. I started yelling at the walls, shouting at the top of my lungs, pleading.

I was saying things about Kendall. I was apologizing. For everything I've done. I should have listened to Kendall the first time he asked me to pack my things. I apologized to my parents, who were always there to support me, but I was never there to give anything back. Then to Carlos and James, my only real best friends. Even though they acted like goofballs most of the time, they listened and understood me when I needed it most.

I stopped yelling, and everything fell silent. There wasn't even the sound of wind, only my deep breathing. I was alone. There was nothing I could do. There was no one to save me. I was alone, and I would die alone.

I suddenly felt dizzy as I tried to hold my head up. But it didn't work, the muscles in my arms and hands stopped functioning, and my head fell to on the cement. Another, much bigger, shot of pain busted through my whole body. I felt some kind of liquid coming in contact with my finger tips. It was warm and thick. I slowly opened my eyes to see what it was, only to find out that it was blood. My head was bleeding and pounding like a drum.

And once again, everything went black.


End file.
